Amanda and The Wizard
by Ceeg
Summary: Scarecrow has competition from The Wizard
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Amanda and the Wizard  
  
AUTHOR: Ceeg  
  
DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Typical lines, situations, clichés, etc are borrowed from SMK as needed.   
  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: "O Canada" was proclaimed Canada's national anthem on July 1, 1980, one hundred years after it was first sung on June 24, 1880. The music was composed by Calixa Lavallée, a well-known composer; French lyrics to accompany the music were written by Sir Adolphe-Basile Routhier. I loved hockey and singing along with the National Anthems.  
  
TIME SETTING: 'We're off to See the Wizard' / 'Over the Limit'  
  
THANKS: To Gaylynn for her feedback, insights, encouragement. Happy Birthday, Gaylynn!  
  
  
As Paul Barnes slowly regained consciousness, he became aware of her soothing touch. One hand was stroking his hair, and the other rested on his back.  
  
"Don't worry about Paul, Amanda," he heard Lee Stetson say.   
  
Lee reached down and rolled him over, Amanda kept an arm around Paul, supporting him. "Oh!" she exclaimed.  
  
"He's badly bruised," Lee continued. "He's going to be a little sore for a few days."  
  
"Sore doesn't begin to describe it," Paul spoke up, groaning at his injuries. As Lee told Amanda that he had shot Paul with 'stunloads', rubber bullets, they assisted him to his feet. She held him up, and he leaned heavily against her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Amanda noticed that the Russian woman was waking up. "Look," she said, "Your Russian is better than mine, you better tell Dorothy we're not in Kansas anymore."   
  
Paul smiled at Amanda in admiration as they laughed and winced at her bad joke.  
  
*******  
  
Soon after entering the bullpen, Paul Barnes spotted the object of his 'mission'. Amanda King was seated at her tidy desk, diligently typing away. He paused as he noticed the roses. The Wizard knew as well as anyone how Scarecrow felt about roses, that he'd given some to Amanda was an indication of just how firmly hooked he was. The question was, did he realize his feelings yet?  
  
Over the past couple of years, Paul had watched their relationship develop, through communications with Lee and the Agency. At first, Scarecrow had complained bitterly to him about being forced to work with a housewife. As the months passed, he seemed to accept her presence in his life, a solid friendship apparently forming. The past few months he had noticed another change taking place. More often than not, Scarecrow seemed to welcome working with her, not only resisting, but actually choosing her company on a case. Paul doubted that Lee even realized how much he talked about Amanda, how often her name would come up in conversation.  
  
Still, Paul decided, all's fair... He continued his progress across the room, coming to a stop in front of Amanda's desk.   
  
"Amanda!" he exclaimed, "Are you still here?"  
  
She glanced up in surprise. She'd been so engrossed in her work, she hadn't noticed his approach.   
  
"Hi, Paul," Amanda smiled up at Lee's mentor. "I didn't realize how late it was, I have all these reports to take care of." She continued, glancing up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"You really should take a break. Have you had dinner yet?" Paul tried to sound casual as he made an opening. She shook her head, and he continued. "I'm starved. Please come with me, I hate to eat alone?"  
  
"I guess I can't allow you to starve all alone, can I? I just need to check in with mother and the boys, and we can go!" Amanda picked up the phone and dialed her home. She had already called earlier to tell them to have dinner without her, so Dotty was happy to hear that she was getting some dinner herself.   
  
"I'll drive, and then we can come back here so you can collect your car." Paul offered as Amanda collected her purse from the bottom desk drawer. She nodded in agreement, and they left the bullpen to catch the elevator to the Georgetown foyer.  
  
*****  
  
Lee Stetson, waiting in the foyer for the elevator, stepped back in surprise as Paul and Amanda emerged, laughing over some story.   
  
"Hi, Lee!" Amanda smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Amanda, Paul," Lee smiled back uncertainly. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I persuaded Amanda to save me from a lonely dinner," Paul replied unselfconsciously.  
  
"Why don't you come along?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"I can't, I already have plans," Lee responded regretfully. Leslie would kill him if he stood her up again, she was still annoyed about being ditched for the Verdi Festival a couple of weeks ago. He watched them leave together, then entered the elevator wondering if he was missing something.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, you only live once!" Paul was trying to persuade Amanda to order dessert.  
  
"No, really... I'm stuffed, I couldn't eat another bite!" Amanda protested.   
  
"Ok," he backed down, "But I insist that you share mine."  
  
"On one condition," Amanda finally saw the opening she had been waiting for, "You have to tell me why you chose 'Scarecrow' as Lee's codename."   
  
"That could take a while," Paul protested, "It's all related, and starts with me forming the 'Oz' network, and how I decided to name it."   
  
"Oh, it's getting kind of late... can't you just give me the short version for now? I promise, we'll get together again and you can tell me the whole story!" she wheedled.  
  
"Hmm," he pretended to be thinking about it. "On one condition, you have to dance with me!"  
  
"Deal!" Amanda agreed. "I'll need a little exercise in order to eat some dessert anyway."  
  
Paul was delighted, he'd been hearing so much about Amanda King the past couple of years, and he wasn't disappointed. She was beautiful and intelligent. He stood up and politely offered her his hand, she took it and they strolled to the dance floor. They moved together easily to the music.  
  
*****  
  
Lee felt the hairs on his neck stand on end when he entered the restaurant with Leslie. He hesitated in the foyer, scanning the room. Leslie wondered only slightly at his behavior, as she asked the Maitre'd for a table for two in the non-smoking area. She went to stand next to Lee after being informed that there would be a short wait.   
  
"Lee," She put a hand on her arm, "He said it will be about 5 minutes."  
  
"Um, Leslie, suddenly I don't feel like Italian food. Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" Lee had spotted Paul and Amanda dancing together. He didn't want Amanda to see him with Leslie. Or he didn't want to see Amanda with Paul. He didn't know why it should matter, friends are allowed to run into each other out on dates, right? Why are they still here anyway, it was over 2 hours since they left the Agency.  
  
"Sure, Lee. That's fine with me. What do you want?" Leslie couldn't figure Lee out. They had a good time together, but he was always leaving abruptly. Or canceling dates on short notice. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with this.   
  
She was especially confused that they hadn't slept together yet. This was not the Lee Stetson she had heard all about. At first she appreciated that he seemed to respect her, but lately it just seemed whenever it was time to move into the bedroom, he would suddenly have an early morning tomorrow.  
  
Lee thanked the Maitre'd, canceling their table. He took Leslie's arm, and they left the restaurant.  
  
******  
  
On the dance floor, Paul, the ever observant though now retired agent, noticed their arrival and sudden departure. He decided not to say anything to Amanda.  
  
"Well...?" She prompted, "We made a deal."  
  
"Oh, yes, Scarecrow." He smiled down at her. 'She has the most beautiful dark brown eyes, a man could get lost in there.'   
  
"You understand, it wasn't that I didn't think he had a brain, he just didn't seem to know how to use it. Scarecrow is quite intelligent, but he was impulsive, he didn't always think before he acted. I just gave him the name to remind him to think first. 'Professor of Thinkology', you know." The Wizard explained.  
  
Amanda tilted her head to one side, returning his gaze, as she considered his explanation. He saw the light of understanding enter her eyes as she recognized her partner.   
  
"That makes a lot of sense," She laughed. "He's still very impulsive, though, you know."  
  
"I've noticed, believe me! He has grown up a lot though. Especially over the past two years, I've noticed a real change in him. Perhaps it's the company he's been keeping."   
  
Amanda blushed at the apparent compliment. She didn't know how to respond and was glad when the song came to an end. They applauded politely, then returned to their table where the dessert was waiting. It was a chocolate crème brulee, and Paul insisted that Amanda have the honor of breaking the sugar crust.  
  
"Do you like hockey?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Amanda nodded, her eyes sparkling. "I can't believe the things those guys can do, while skating on ice!"  
  
"I'm taking my son to a Capitals game tomorrow night. Perhaps you'd like to bring your sons along as well?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a son! How old is he?"   
  
"Ed is 13. He's a great kid, I don't spend enough time with him. Possibly because he lives here with his mother and I live in London." Paul was obviously proud of his son. "His mother has done a wonderful job of raising him all alone, but she doesn't even let him watch hockey on TV. She thinks it's too violent."  
  
"I used to think that, too." Amanda nodded, "But then I actually started watching some games, and I gained an appreciation for the talent and skill involved in playing. It's nothing like seeing a game live, though. Phillip is 12, and Jamie is 10 -- they'll love it!" She finished, finally answering his original question.  
  
"Good, they're close in age, they should hit it off OK." Paul paid the check, and they left the restaurant. He drove her back to the Agency so that she could collect her roses and car.  
  
*****  
  
Paul turned away from the concession stand, his arms loaded with hotdogs and beverages. Trying to balance the load he almost plowed headlong into Lee who was approaching the counter.  
  
"Whoa! Paul," Lee was startled to see the Wizard. "What... are you feeding an army?"  
  
"Scarecrow!" Paul was also surprised. "Well, of course, there's my son, Ed. And my date has two. So, yeah, I guess I am feeding an army."   
  
"YOU are dating a woman with children?" Lee snickered. "I didn't think you could be domesticated."  
  
Paul smiled back ruefully, and a trifle smugly, "Well, this one may be worth it."   
  
"Mr Barnes! Mom sent me to help you. She says to hurry up the game will be starting soon!"  
  
Lee stared in shock at the boy who was approaching them. "Jamie???" he whispered, recognizing him readily from countless ballgames and kitchen window viewings. A knot formed in his stomach as it became abundantly clear to him that Paul was again out with Amanda. He looked back at Paul, betrayal showing in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Jamie," Paul wasn't looking at Lee. He was busy passing off part of his load. "See you, Scarecrow." He called back casually over his shoulder, as he went to rejoin his date. He didn't have to look at Lee, he suspected he knew what he would see. He didn't care, as far as he was concerned, Amanda was fair game. It wasn't his fault Scarecrow hadn't recognized what was right in front of him.  
  
Jamie and Paul arrived at their seats just in time for the singing of the National Anthem. Since their arms were full, Amanda snatched the caps off their heads so they would be properly respectful. Paul smiled as she sang along. She noticed the twinkle in his eye as she traded him his cap for a hotdog and beer. Paul kept the same for himself and passed the rest of his tray down to Edward. The boys sat together in the row ahead of them.   
  
"What?" She smiled defensively at Paul, "I like to sing along. I even know 'Oh, Canada', but not the French part. Of course, they only sing that when they're playing Canadian teams. Isn't it funny that most hockey players are Canadian, but more than half the NHL teams are in the United States?"  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Paul grinned as he pulled his cap back on and took a sip of his beer. "I know French...  
  
"Ô Canada! Terre de nos aïeux,  
Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux!  
Car ton bras sait porter l'épée,  
Il sait porter la croix!  
Ton histoire est une épopée  
Des plus brillants exploits.  
Et ta valeur, de foi trempée,  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits,  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits."  
  
He sang in a surprisingly impressive baritone, attracting the attention of fans for several rows nearby. They hooted and whistled their appreciation. Paul stood and bowed to acknowledge the attention, tipping his cap when he spotted Lee sitting with Lapointe in the next section. Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat. She didn't see them. The boys pretended not to be with the adults behind them.  
  
"Do you mind?" She hissed, "They're about to drop the puck. Behave yourself." She tried to act stern, but was secretly impressed, and couldn't help the small smile that escaped. Paul left his hotdog in the unoccupied seat next to him, and laid his arm across the back of Amanda's seat, as he settled back to enjoy the game.   
  
The small group enjoyed the game along with the rest of the crowd. Cheering and booing as the situation demanded.   
  
Ed raised his eyebrows and leaned towards Phillip. "Your mom's cool! My mother and her friends don't know anything about hockey!"  
  
Phillip and Jamie glowed with pride at the older boy declaration. "Yep, she's really smart. She knows all the player's names and numbers, and even a bunch of guys on other teams!" Phillip bragged.  
  
Paul nudged Amanda. "Hey, you're cool!" he teased.  
  
"Stop it!" she slapped at his hand, blushing at the overheard, high-praise from three boys.  
  
*****  
  
Lee was exiting the elevator to the Georgetown foyer, on his way back up to the Q-Bureau when he noticed Paul Barnes clearing himself past Mrs Marston.   
  
"Hey, Paul," he greeted casually, "I thought you were retired. Why are you still hanging around here every day?"  
  
"Hi, Scarecrow," was the nonchalant response. "I'm just in the neighborhood visiting."  
  
"Great, why don't you come on up to the Q-Bureau?" Lee invited. He knew Amanda was at her desk in the bullpen.  
  
"I didn't say I was here to visit you." Paul resisted. He wondered if Amanda was at her desk in the bullpen.  
  
"I didn't ask. Come on." Lee insisted.   
  
Mrs Marston made mental notes of their tones and demeanor. Something very interesting was up. She wondered if it had anything to do with Mrs King and Mr Barnes' dinner together the other night.  
  
"OK, Scarecrow, what do you want?" Paul demanded as the door shut behind them. "Or do I even have to ask?" He coolly seated himself behind Lee's desk.  
  
"I want to know what your intentions are towards Amanda!" Lee responded belligerently, running his hand through his hair, and pacing the room agitatedly.  
  
"How is that your business?" Paul chuckled.  
  
"She's my partner ... and my friend." Lee defended his interest.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What's that got do with what's between Amanda and me?" Paul challenged.  
  
"Look, Amanda's a lady. She's not like those other women you date."   
  
"So I've noticed," Paul mused, a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"And I don't want to see her get hurt!" Lee concluded.  
  
"Me, neither," Paul agreed.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So, I'm still not convinced this is any of your business, but... I think I could be falling in love with her." Paul finished softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He played 'church and steeple' with his fingers, delaying the moment when he would have to meet Lee's eyes.  
  
"What???" Lee was stunned.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you don't get it?" Paul finally looked up. He stood up from the desk, clapped Lee on the shoulder, and left the Q-Bureau.   
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Amanda and the Wizard, 2/3  
  
AUTHOR: Ceeg  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Typical lines, situations, clichés, etc are borrowed from SMK as needed.   
  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: 'She's a Lady' words and music by Paul Anka, performed by Tom Jones.   
  
TIME SETTING: 'We're off to See the Wizard' / 'Over the Limit'. I assume the reader has seen these episodes, as some scenes are referenced to set up events.  
  
THANKS: To Gaylynn, Angela, and Diane for feedback, etc.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Mrs Marston heard a crash from upstairs as Paul Barnes crossed, whistling, from the stairs to the elevator. He waved at her with a broad grin as the door shut. She reflected on how much more interesting her job had become since Scarecrow took over the Q-Bureau.  
  
During the ride, he pondered what he had told Lee. Yeah, it was possible. She was beautiful and intelligent. Kind and caring. Strong yet vulnerable, there was something that made a guy want to take care of her. Yet, she was independent and could take care of herself.   
  
As he caught a glimpse of Amanda through the bullpen's glass walls, he could hear Tom Jones' "She's a Lady" running through his head. The smile grew on his face again as he crossed the room and perched himself on the corner of her desk.  
  
"Good morning," He greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Paul!" She smiled up from her typing. "Thanks again for the game last night. The boys had a great time. I did, too."   
  
"Doing anything for lunch?"  
  
"Nope," She answered. "In fact, I have the rest of the day off, soon as I finish this."   
  
"And that will be... how long?"   
  
"Just a couple more minutes... IF you leave me alone for a minute so I can concentrate!" Amanda admonished him.  
  
"Only after you agree to have lunch with me." He persisted.  
  
"OK," She chuckled. "It's obvious I'm not going to get anything done unless I do." She sighed in mock resignation. Paul went off to bug Billy for a couple of minutes. Francine went back to the work she had been pretending to do.  
  
*****  
  
Paul took Amanda to lunch at Nedlinger's. He knew most of the people there would recognize him and/or her, but he didn't care. There was no reason to hide their relationship. He was attracted to her and he didn't care who knew it.  
  
Over bowls of chili, which each declared was 'not as good' as their own, they enjoyed friendly conversation. After about an hour, Amanda looked at her watch and announced that she had 'a ton' of errands to do that afternoon, and would have to go.  
  
"I guess I have to stop beating around the bush," Paul sighed. "I had an ulterior motive for inviting you to lunch."  
  
"Oh, really?" Amanda looked at him with interest. "And what might that be, dare I ask?"  
  
"I need a favor." He began.  
  
"That figures," Amanda smiled, she had heard that phrase so many times over the past two years.  
  
"My brother is getting married. In Baltimore. Next Saturday night." He opened. "And if I show up without a date, I'm going to have to dance with all my ugly female cousins!"  
  
Amanda burst out laughing. "You're terrible!" she shook her head at him. "Is that your way of asking me to go with you?"  
  
"Yeah," he hung his head in mock remorse. Tilting his head, he peeked at her. "Is it working? Will you take pity on me?"  
  
"Oh, alright. I can't resist a friend in need." She relented. "But I don't guarantee getting you out of dancing with 'ugly cousins'," Amanda teased him.  
  
Paul paid the check, and they left the bar, laughing and teasing each other. Paul kept his arm around Amanda's shoulders as he escorted her back to the Agency parking lot to collect her car.  
  
********  
  
Lee skulked through the neighbors' backyards into Amanda's. Peering through the kitchen window he saw that she was not alone. She twirled before her mother, modeling the dress she was wearing.  
  
"Do you think this will be appropriate for the wedding?" he heard her ask.   
  
His heart skipped a beat before he realized it could not be what he was thinking. The dress was a burgundy, jersey knit, not at all appropriate for a bride. But eminently appropriate for Amanda, he decided. The dress was form-fitting, but not tight. It had three-quarter length sleeves, a deeply scooped neckline, and a softly flared skirt that ended at least three inches above her knees.   
  
It showed a whole lot more of Amanda than he wanted the Wizard to see. Lee remembered Paul's brother was getting married this weekend. The dress was barely modest enough for a church ceremony, and dressy enough for the reception. While he was watching, he realized that she had spotted him at the window.   
  
"Mother, I just realized I should take out the garbage while I'm thinking of it." She excused herself, grabbing a coat to cover her dress while she went outside. She smiled unsuspectingly at Lee as she came out the door and greeted him.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Lee demanded, images of Amanda dancing with Paul fueling his anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amanda was taken aback. What had she missed?  
  
"I saw you with Paul Barnes in the Agency parking lot." He accused. He had seen them walking together casually, with Paul's arm around her shoulders. Now he pictured them standing closely together, Paul's arm intimately around her waist, as they swayed to the music.  
  
"So what?" Amanda was still confused. She didn't understand his anger.  
  
"I know Paul Barnes, Amanda! He's not your type, he's a playboy and a womanizer!" Lee gritted out. The mental images of Paul and Amanda together tormented him.   
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Amanda exclaimed angrily, flinging her hands in the air. She paced the patio, counting to ten before she rounded on him.  
  
"Lee Stetson," She hissed, "You have a hell of a nerve coming around here making statements like that." She poked him in the chest with her index finger. "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is."   
  
"I'm not a womanizer," he muttered, uncomfortable with the tables being turned on him. He had never used a woman just to get what he wanted. They had all gotten what they wanted in exchange.   
  
Amanda ignored his denial. "IF you can't trust your FRIEND Paul, I at least expect you to trust me. I can take care of myself, and I don't need a 'big brother' looking out for me. I assure you that Paul Barnes is not going to get anything from me that I don't want to give." She sailed into the house, the door banging shut behind her.  
  
Lee slunk guiltily out of her backyard. He wondered how she was going to explain her ire to her mother. He refused to think about her final statement.  
  
*****  
  
Lee Stetson showed up for work the next morning looking like 10 miles of bad road. He didn't feel much better than he looked. He hadn't slept in days. Whenever he finally managed to doze off, he had bad dreams. About Amanda. Either she was being murdered by Serdeytch or running off to Rome with Alan Chamberlain. Or she was with Paul Barnes.   
  
He didn't know which was worse, but he was not comfortable with the idea that his partner was Paul Barnes' girlfriend. That *Amanda* was Paul Barnes' girlfriend. In trying to avoid meeting her eyes, his gaze nevertheless fell on her desk. Which was adorned with a huge bouquet of mixed flowers, dominated by scarlet poppies. How *considerate* of Paul not to send her roses.  
  
Why was this bothering him? He should have been reassured by Paul's declaration, his sincerity should have calmed Lee's protective instincts towards Amanda. As Amanda's friend, Lee should be happy for her. But somehow, he just couldn't be.   
  
Lee noted Francine and Amanda whispering. Good, let them think he was out carousing all week with a girlfriend. The alternate explanation was too pathetic to consider. He told Billy it was just insomnia, knowing that he would not believe the truth even when offered.  
  
Though he tried to get out of it, Billy sent Lee off with Amanda on 'Spring Cleaning'. He made up his mind to get away from her as soon as possible. He needed time to adjust to her new status, and feared he might further alienate her in his present state of mind. She seemed to have cooled off from his visit last night.  
  
When he could tell that Amanda was becoming aware of his restlessness, he decided to invent a errand so she would release him from his obligation to baby-sit her. He didn't want her to realize that he was running an errand just to get away, so he started a friendly conversation. They talked about the New Year's party. He asked her about the dress she'd been wearing. Women love to talk about clothes, surely she would feel complimented by his interest in acquiring a similar dress? He had no idea why she got so annoyed and stormed away leaving him standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.   
  
Lee shrugged. He had accomplished his objective, if not quite the way he wanted to. They would work it out later.  
  
******  
  
Lee was driving back from the dress shop when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Scarecrow."   
  
"Lee! Thank God! Where are you?" Billy sounded relieved.  
  
"Billy? I'm on my way to rendezvous with Amanda." He felt guilty about the way he blew her off earlier and had decided to go back and help her some more with the 'Spring Cleaning'.  
  
"You're not with Amanda!?!?" Billy sounded panicked.  
  
"No, why?" Lee was becoming alarmed.  
  
"Because there was a bombing at the 'Save the Bay' rally, and she's there!"  
  
Lee paled and the phone slipped from his nerveless grip. A horn honked and he became aware that the 'vette had started to stray into the next lane. He picked up the phone to hear Billy yelling at him.  
  
"Get your butt over there and find out where she is!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Lee reassured him. He slammed down the phone and hit the accelerator.   
  
The car was barely in his control as he weaved in and out of traffic in his haste to get to the park. He squealed to a stop in the first space he could find, and was opening his door even as he put the car in park. There were a half-dozen emergency vehicles around, and Lee ran over to an ambulance.  
  
He turned away, she wasn't in any of the ambulances. He scanned the area. 'Where is she?' he wondered frantically. He caught his breath as he spotted a lone figure on a nearby hillside. He ran up to her.  
  
"Amanda!" he cried, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Lee," Amanda leaned against his chest. "I wasn't even that close, and I felt it. It was like running into a wall."  
  
"I just thank God you're all right," Lee professed, holding her tightly. He felt like an ass leaving her like that, what if she'd been killed? Nothing was more important to him than their friendship.  
  
******  
  
Lee followed Amanda back to the Agency from the police station. He kept a hand on her waist as they entered the building and were cleared by Mrs Marston. As they entered the closet elevator, she picked up the phone. "They're on their way."  
  
Paul Barnes was waiting when the elevator door opened. He stopped in mid-pace and pulled Amanda into his arms.  
  
"Oh, my God, Amanda," he breathed. "I was so worried." He held her close, resting his cheek against her hair.  
  
"Paul," she gasped, startled by his actions. "I'm all right, I wasn't even that close." She put her hands on his shoulders.   
  
Billy and Francine came to halt next to the startled Scarecrow. They watched in surprise as Paul loosened his hold on Amanda. He pulled back slightly and just looked at her, as if reassuring himself that she was OK. Then he cupped her face in his hands and began to kiss her.   
  
Amanda pushed away. "Paul! Please..." she hissed, turning away. Her face burning with embarrassment, she punched the elevator button.   
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda," Paul said contritely, "I've never been so scared in all my life. Look, we need to talk. Can we take a walk?"   
  
Amanda was about to agree when Billy spoke up.  
  
"Amanda, we'll need your statement regarding the bombing!" he called after them, ignoring Lee's glare.  
  
Her head came up, her shoulders straightened. "Yes, sir." She said, before turning to Paul. "We'll have to talk later, I have a job to do right now."  
  
Paul nodded in resignation and entered the elevator as Amanda accompanied the others to the bullpen.   
  
To be continued...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Amanda and The Wizard, Part 3  
  
As they were enjoying coffee and dessert, Amanda looked up at Paul and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the discussion that was to come. Up till now they had passed the evening with casual conversation and idle observations.   
  
Paul met her glance nervously. He realized he had committed a faux pas earlier, overstepping boundaries that had not yet been set between them. That she had still agreed to dinner was a good sign. That she was wearing such a beautiful black dress with spaghetti straps and pearl buttons -- no, he corrected himself, it wasn't the dress that was beautiful, it was Amanda -- was even more reassuring.  
  
"Paul, if we're to continue 'seeing' each other, you have to respect me..." Amanda began.  
  
"I do, Amanda!" he interrupted to reassure her.  
  
"Not just as a woman, but as a professional." She continued. "You know better than I what this business is like. Behavior like this afternoon undermines my professionalism. It's taken me over two years to get to where I am today, I can't afford to backslide."  
  
"I do know, Amanda, and I'm sorry. I apologize for the way I acted. My only excuse is that I was worried." Paul knew there was no excuse for the way had acted. He didn't even have an explanation. His emotions were in turmoil, he had never felt this way about a woman before, and was having trouble dealing with the reality of her... their... profession.  
  
"And I do appreciate that, personally. But the reality is that I wasn't hurt. Yes, it was a dangerous situation, but that happens in this business. You know we have to be able to distance ourselves emotionally from the work."   
  
Amanda decided that maybe she was overdoing it, there was no reason to lecture him. "Look, Paul, I don't want to argue with you, that's not why we're here. I just want to know that you trust and respect me. Otherwise, there's no reason to even continue this." She gestured between the two of them.  
  
"You're right, Amanda." Paul agreed. "I guess I'm just having trouble dealing with the idea of retirement." He hesitated, taking her hand. "And my feelings for you."  
  
She smiled at him self-consciously. The scene outside the elevator had confirmed for her what she had begun to suspect. And she could see he was just as surprised as she at the progression their relationship was taking. That they would become 'more than friends' was something she would never have expected.  
  
Holding Paul's hand, Amanda stood up and led him to the dance floor. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss as he put his arm around her waist and they began to move to the music.   
  
"Why do you keep hanging around the Agency now that you're retired?" When he started to smile, she continued. "Please say something besides to see me!"  
  
"OK. Well, I'm still tying up loose ends with the Serdeytch case, and otherwise I am at loose ends. I haven't fully decided what to do next." Paul explained.  
  
"I imagine there are a lot of options considering your training, skills, and abilities."   
  
"There are. I'm leaving for New York early tomorrow, I have to meet with some business contacts. I'll be back Friday," He added, in response to her unspoken question. "Will you have dinner with me when I return?"  
  
"I don't know," she prevaricated. "I do have to spend some time with my family. And I'm going to your brother's wedding on Saturday."  
  
"They get you tomorrow!" Paul protested.  
  
"Depending on work," Amanda pointed out. "Lee and I have to run down some license plates tomorrow for this bombing investigation."  
  
"I hope he takes better care of you than he did today." Paul said darkly.  
  
Amanda gave him a look. "Paul! I told you, I'm fine, I wasn't hurt. There wasn't anything that Lee could have done if he'd been there. Remember, you agreed to trust that I can take care of myself."  
  
"Is it OK if I call you tomorrow night, anyway?" He asked contritely.  
  
"Of course. And maybe I can pick you up from the airport Friday." She agreed.  
  
********  
  
Leslie was preparing dinner. She was excited, just when it looked like things were all over with Lee, he sent her that dress. Surely a man didn't buy a woman clothes if he didn't want to sleep with her? She decided to surprise him with dinner, and had no trouble convincing the doorman to let her into Lee's apartment. In fact, he'd just rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'seeing worse' when she had asked him.  
  
Hearing a noise in the other room, she went to investigate. It was Lee, and he was surprised. Lurking by the door was Amanda. Her heart sank. This was Amanda? Lee talked about her all the time, and Leslie had convinced herself that Amanda was ... more matronly? Less pretty? In any case, not this beautiful, smiling woman. She decided to invite Amanda to stay for dinner, keep your friends close, and your enemies... or competition... closer.   
  
"You must stay for dinner, Amanda! You can tell me all those little things about Lee that he won't tell me himself." There, that should make their relationship clear.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't," Amanda refused as Lee went to use the phone.  
  
'Good.' Leslie thought, she didn't really want her hanging around. "You should see the dress Lee bought me." She added, just in case Amanda didn't get it yet. "We're attending a function at the Russian Embassy tomorrow night."   
  
Amanda remained polite as she resisted Leslie's apparently friendly overtures. Lee was less friendly when he returned from using the phone, all but shoving her out the door. Leslie heard them arguing in the hallway, but couldn't hear what they were saying.   
  
Lee was quiet during dinner. Leslie excused herself to try on the new dress, thinking that would perk things up a little. When she returned, she was disappointed by the expression on his face. Apparently the dress was not what he had expected. He turned away to pour the wine.  
  
"Amanda..." He started.  
  
Leslie's heart sank. 'Oh, no, are we going to talk about her again???' she thought. Her thoughts must have shown in her face because Lee's expression changed, he became more attentive.  
  
"Leslie," He said, drawing her down next to him on the sofa. They were leaning in for a kiss when the phone rang. After a short conversation, Lee announced that he had to leave. He told Leslie she could wait for him, but he didn't know how long he would be.  
  
"Bye," Lee said, giving her a quick kiss at the door. "Thanks for dinner!"   
  
'That was *special*' Leslie thought, sarcastically. 'I could be his mother for all the passion there!' Deciding she had given this relationship all she could take at this point, she sat down to write him a note.  
  
"Lee,  
  
"It was nice meeting you and getting to know you.   
However, I don't feel that things are progressing   
the way they should at this point. I wish you good   
luck in the future. You're going to need it, since   
you can't even recognize a good thing when it's   
staring you in the face."  
  
Leslie paused. Was she referring to herself... or Amanda? It didn't matter, she would have been good for Lee, but it was obvious his interest was elsewhere. Although perhaps not to him! She didn't care if she sounded bitter, she'd probably never see him again anyway.   
  
"Thanks for the dress. I realize you don't think it's   
'me' after all, but I'm sure other men will.   
  
"Good-bye, Lee.  
  
"Leslie"  
  
Leslie left the note in the middle of the table, between the two burnt out candles. She called for a taxi, then changed out of the dress and repacked it, gathered her things and left. She made sure the door was locked behind her.  
  
***********  
  
The next day, after leaving the Sullivans, Lee started quizzing Amanda about her plans for the evening.   
  
"Lee, don't try to kid me. I know what you're getting at!" She suddenly retorted.  
  
"What..?" Lee was taken aback by her apparent animosity.  
  
"You're trying to figure out if I have plans with Paul tonight. I don't know what your problem is, you have to make comments anytime I have a date. Do I ever say anything about your girlfriends?"   
  
"Actually, you did last night. About Leslie." He pointed out, distracting her from the memory of their conversation on her patio. He didn't want to talk about Amanda's lovelife.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Amanda hated it when he was right. "I'm sorry, Lee. You know you're one of my best friends in the world, and I care about you deeply..."  
  
"Amanda..." Lee tried to interrupt. He couldn't believe she was being so nice, apologizing to him after all that had happened this week, the way he had behaved.  
  
"But, when it comes to women, you're a pig!" Amanda continued, ignoring his interruption.   
  
"Huh???" He really hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"Leslie. She's a normal girl. She's different from those women you usually date. She'll be hurt if you dump her." Amanda didn't know what had come over her, she was surprised to be saying these things to Lee. For two years she'd been watching an endless string of women come in and out of his life. She had always felt he could do better, and now that he'd actually found a woman with a brain in her head, she was telling him off!  
  
"I'm glad we're just friends, otherwise I would have been out the door two years ago," Amanda finished.  
  
"You were out the door two years ago," Lee teased. Again steering her away from the 'lovelife' topic.  
  
"And back," Amanda smiled.  
  
"Several times."   
  
"I'm nothing if not persistent."   
  
"I've noticed!" he bantered back.   
  
"Actually, I was going to invite you to dinner." He added, getting back to the original conversation.   
  
"Oh, I can't!" Amanda felt bad for suspecting his motives. "I promised Paul I'd pick him up at the airport. Besides, don't you have a thing with Leslie?"  
  
"Leslie dumped me." He reported succinctly, but without remorse.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sorry," Amanda winced at the irony. She'd picked a bad time to call him on the carpet.   
  
"So, you'll cancel Paul for me?" Lee asked eagerly.  
  
"Lee!" She gave him a look. "Actually, I was trying to figure out how to cancel Paul for my family. I've hardly seen them this week, and I was out so late last night. Maybe you could pick him up for me?" She looked at him imploringly.  
  
"Me? Why would I want to do that?" Lee failed to see the benefit to himself in this plan.  
  
"Because Paul is your friend, and I am your friend. Maybe it will help you feel better to do a favor for a couple of friends...?" Amanda explained sternly.  
  
"I guess I do kind of owe you one, for last night," Lee speculated slowly. He met her glance. "All right, I'll pick up Paul. You go spend some time with your family."   
  
"Thanks!" Amanda gave him a quick hug, and ran towards her car. Lee watched her go, thinking there might be some benefit to this for him after all.  
  
********  
  
Paul came through the gate, looking around for Amanda. Spotting Lee instead, he feared that something had happened to her. But then he realized that Scarecrow's demeanor was too casual for that. He would not be so calm if anything had happened to Amanda.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"Amanda was out late last night saving my butt. I agreed to do her a favor so she could spend some time with her family." Was the response.   
  
The men regarded each other warily, the sense of competition between them having caused renewed tension. Their friendship had only barely begun to recover from their accusations surrounding the identity of Serdeytch when Paul began his pursuit of Amanda.  
  
"Thanks." Paul decided that accepting Lee's help would be a better idea than complaining that he'd rather see Amanda. After all, he would be seeing her tomorrow. And it would be better for all concerned if they could at least establish a truce.   
  
Lee turned to lead him towards where the 'vette was parked. "Do you have any luggage?"   
  
"No, just this," Paul hefted his carry-on bag. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Was this related to the bombing in the park?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know, the thought of Amanda in danger chilled him.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell you over dinner," Lee offered. Paul nodded in agreement and they left the terminal.   
  
**********  
  
Paul and Amanda were dancing at the wedding reception when she finally asked him. "How did New York go?" It seemed they had been 'dancing' around the topic all day.  
  
Paul sighed. "They want me to go home."  
  
"Home?" she asked.  
  
"London," he clarified. "My business associates and investors have been waiting for me to take over the security firm. Now that I'm retired from the Agency, they don't see why I can't get started."  
  
"Oh. The security business. That does seem a logical progression." Amanda was downcast. She should have known this was coming, she knew he had made his home in London years ago. Anyway, they had only known each other a couple of weeks.   
  
"Amanda, I want you to come with me." Paul declared.  
  
"Oh, Paul..." she was startled.  
  
"I know what you're going to say! But you can find work there, there are a lot of opportunities for somebody with your talent, experience, and potential." He interrupted whatever she had been going to say. "And they have schools in England. Good schools, Phillip and Jamie could get a fine education."   
  
"Paul, it's too soon." she protested.   
  
"Amanda, I know. I know it's soon, but I care for you deeply." Paul pleaded his case. He knew he was asking a lot of her. Amanda's life was here, in Arlington, in DC, in the States. He didn't know how things would work out for them, but he wanted the chance to find out. He could so easily fall in love with her, he was halfway there as it was.   
  
"Oh, Paul, I care about you," Amanda continued regretfully. "And in time... who knows? But I can't change my life, move my family across the ocean on a 'what if'."   
  
She hated hurting him, but it wasn't just herself she had to think about. His arguments made sense, it wouldn't be like moving the boys to Estoccia. But it would still be uprooting their lives based on an uncertainty. And she definitely couldn't make a decision like that when she had these doubts.   
  
"I understand, Amanda." Paul backed off reluctantly.   
  
He had known all along what her likely answer would be. It had been worth asking in case she was willing. But he wasn't going to profess his love, that would just cause her more guilt, and possibly embarrass himself. When he'd said it to Lee, it had mostly been to needle him. But once the word had come out, it made sense. Amanda was not a woman to date casually, she was a woman with whom you would spend the rest of your life.   
  
"At least promise me that you'll think about it?" he added, just in case.  
  
"Of course," Amanda agreed hesitantly.   
  
He knew her decision would likely remain unchanged. They would still be friends, stay in touch, but a romantic relationship couldn't be sustained an ocean apart. He had considered the possibility of transferring to DC, but it would be harder to establish his business here. And he didn't have the talent to write spy novels, another possible career for someone retired from his position. His life and his new career were waiting for him in London. Another week or two was the best he could manage.  
  
They spent the rest of the night pretending the conversation had never happened. They danced together, and toasted the happy bridal couple. Each was determined that the other have a good time.   
  
********  
  
When they arrived at her home, Paul walked Amanda to her door. Their good-night kiss was tinged with sadness. He waited until she had let herself in and closed the door before he left.   
  
As Paul drove away, he acknowledged to himself that he was running away from his feelings for Amanda. He already cared deeply for her, and the risk she put herself in by working for the Agency scared him. If she had agreed to come to London with him, he would have tried to convince her to go into a less hazardous profession. He realized that working for the Agency had made her the kind of woman he could love, but he could not handle the woman he loved being in that kind of danger.  
  
It would all be worth it if Amanda loved him. They could work it out, here or there. But he knew he was falling more quickly than she, and wanted to get out before it was too late.   
  
******  
  
Amanda grabbed an overcoat from the closet and tied it around her as she moved through the house and out the back door. She sat at the picnic table thinking about how much her life had changed in the past few hours. She wasn't surprised when Lee joined her a few minutes later.  
  
"Are you OK?" Lee had noticed her downcast expression.  
  
"Did you know?" Amanda questioned him suspiciously.  
  
"Know what?" He had been driving around aimlessly, not consciously awaiting her return. When he spotted Paul's rental car leaving the neighborhood, he had decided to see if he could catch her attention before she went to bed.  
  
"London, he's going back to London," she reported tonelessly.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I suspected he would sooner or later." Lee admitted.  
  
"He asked me to go with him." Amanda surprised herself, she hadn't intended to tell him. But she needed to talk about it. And Lee was her friend, always there when she needed him.   
  
Lee's breath caught in his throat. "What did you tell him?" he managed to ask. Fear clutched at him, Paul's interest, and Leslie's behavior, had prompted him to realize his own feelings for Amanda. He couldn't lose her now when he was only beginning to comprehend how much she meant to him.  
  
"I said 'no'. I have to think about my family ... and my job." She added as though it were an afterthought. Lee was her partner, even if unofficially. He would have a vested interest in her departure.  
  
"I'm sure you could find work over there. And they have good schools." Lee couldn't believe what he was saying.   
  
Amanda laughed. "I didn't expect you to try to talk me into it. Still trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No," Lee denied hastily, "I want you to be happy." He put an arm around her, and she leaned against him. "If you love him..." He had to know.  
  
"Love!" Amanda was startled. "I don't know yet how I feel about him. He's a great guy, but it's just too soon to tell about something like that."   
  
"Well, I guess it's a decision you just have to make for yourself." Lee was elated that her decision seemed to coincide with the one he wanted her to make. "I'm sorry for the things I said about you and Paul."  
  
"I suppose it is." Amanda sighed. "And I'm sorry for the things I said about you and Leslie."  
  
"What a pair we are!" he chuckled.  
  
"Yes," she agreed ruefully, getting up to go back inside. "Do you think we'll ever get it right?"  
  
"I sure hope so." Lee murmured, gazing speculatively after her.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
